chico gato
by Antonardo Wonkannoilenni
Summary: En una aldea húngara ha nacido un bebé, adoptado por unos brujos. Andel sale al bosque y se encuentra con otro bebé de condiciones parecidas al que le brinda amistad pasajera. Andel es enclaustrado a una escuela de magia para su entrenamiento mágico.
1. niño del bosque

**Capítulo I**

**NIÑO DEL BOSQUE**

Era en una pequeña aldea húngara, una mujer gitana era vendida a los otomanos. El sultán era un hombre importante, en aquellos años, solía estar en guerra con los rumanos. Lo que más deseaba era tener un heredero al cual poder darle todas sus riquezas, la candidata perfecta parecía ser la chica gitana.

Pasaron los meses, la mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz, el más emocionado era el sultán pues por fin tendría un primogénito. Mandaron llamar a la partera y comenzó la labor de parto. Fue grande la impresión que se llevó el sultán al ver al bebé tan rubio y blanco que sospechó de su esposa.

La mujer tomó al bebé en brazos, pero el sultán se lo arrebató y acuchilló a su esposa, abandonando al pobre e indefenso bebé en el espeso y oscuro bosque. Una vez dejando al bebé, el sultán tomó una soga y se la amarró al cuello, colgándose de un árbol. No estaba dispuesto a ser el hazmerreír de la aldea, pensar que el hombre más poderoso fue engañado por su mujer con un vikingo, que aunque fuera mentira, nadie les creería.

El bebé lloraba en soledad, una pareja de brujos pasó por el lugar y lo encontraron, levantándolo del piso. Los brujos, en aquellos años, enfrentaban una dura batalla contra los vampiros, discutiéndose la sangre de los humanos de la zona. Creían que si tomaban al bebé y lo ponían a su favor, obtendrían más beneficios que comérselo.

La bruja tomó la decisión de transformar al bebé en uno de ellos, para que pasara desapercibido entre todos los brujos y así no corriera ningún peligro.

La pareja se llevó al bebé a su humilde choza de madera, amontonaron un puño de hojas y recostaron al bebé. La bruja sacó su varita mágica y lanzó un conjuro sobre el bebé, haciendo que los ojos castaños de este se volvieran de un rojo carmesí encendido. Su rostro se tornó con rasgos de felino, su cabello dorado tomó un tinte café en pequeños trozos, como si lo hubieran transformado en un gato calicó.

Pasaron algunos años, al bebé lo llamaron Andel, éste creció como si de verdad los brujos fueran sus padres, siempre obediente a lo que le decían. Mientras los brujos salían de casa para luchar contra los enemigos, el pequeño Andel se mantenía seguro en casa. Sabía que sus padres lo regañarían si él salía de la casa sin permiso.

Habían días que eran seguros, los brujos dejaban salir a Andel a caminar sin que se alejara tanto de la choza. Amigos no podía hacer, la mayoría de niños que lo veían le temían por su aspecto, un niño con ese aspecto podía significar peligro para los menores. Andel estaba deseoso de tener algún amigo con quien jugar mientras sus padres no estaba. Todas las noches en las que salía al bosque esperaba que un milagro sucediera, un amigo para toda la eternidad le caería bien, pero sabía que sería difícil encontrar otro inmortal que no le tuviera miedo y que tampoco le causara temor.


	2. bebés monstruosos

**Capítulo II**

**BEBÉS MONSTRUOSOS**

Era una noche fría y llena de niebla donde, en un espeso bosque se había perdido Andel Kedward. Era un niño de apenas 4 años.

Andel caminó buscando una salida, pero sin embargo logró llegar a un castillo gigantesco y muy abandonado, creyó que si tocaba a la puerta, algún adulto lo auxiliaría, así que decidió tocar aquella puerta de madera vieja y pesada. Al instante, la puerta rechinó mientras se abría lentamente, pero nadie estaba allí.

Andel entró para buscar a alguien, pero el techo y las paredes estaban llenos de telarañas y todos los muebles tenían una gruesa capa de polvo, el lugar estaba aparentemente deshabitado, pues era notorio un fuerte olor a humedad.

Pasó hasta una sala, pero sólo encontró unas ratas ruñendo unos trozos de panes, pero en cuanto él se acercó, las ratas huyeron. Él se acercó a comer un trozo de pan, cuando en eso, de la nada escuchó una voz infantil.

—¡No comas el pan! ¡Mi abuelito se enojará!.

Andel asustado volteo a todos lados, de un rincón muy oscuro vio unos grandes y brillantes ojos turquesa. Andel se acercó lentamente al rincón.

—¿Quién eres tú?.

De las sombras salió una pequeña silueta casi de su tamaño, ¡Era un niño!. Andel se acercó al otro pequeño que estaba algo asustado, pues jamás había visto otros niños de su edad.

—Soy Andel, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

—Mi nombre es Vladislav— dijo el pequeño temblando de miedo —, pero mi abuelito me dice "Bebek".

Vladislav jamás había tenido contacto con más niños de su edad, pues su abuelo lo sobreprotegía demasiado. Andel se acercó a Vladislav y le extendió la mano, al instante, Vladislav sonrió dejando al descubierto unos colmillos muy afilados para la edad que tenía, pues le faltaba poco para cumplir los 4 años. Al verlo, Andel se sorprendió.

—¡Tienes unos colmillos muy grandes!.

Vladislav se asustó y se tapó la boca algo tímido, pues sabía que el otro niño podría salir corriendo. Andel sonrió.

—¡Mira!— abría la boca —¡Yo también tengo colmillitos!.

Vladislav se río, en eso, se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal.

—Escóndete, mi abuelo se enoja si me ve con más niños.

Vladislav le indicó a Andel que se ocultara, Andel corrió hacia debajo de una gran mesa comedor.

Después de unos minutos, se escucharon unas pisadas recias, era el abuelo. Andel intentó asomarse por debajo, pero sólo logró ver la pura silueta del abuelo, era un sujeto muy alto y delgado.

—Bebek, ¿quieres que te lleve a una de las batallas?.

Vladislav negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, allí hay pan para que comas.

—Está bien, yo voy a comer.

El abuelo de Vladislav se alejó del lugar. Con señas, Vladislav invitó a salir a Andel debajo de la mesa.

—¿Por qué mirabas a mi abuelito?— Vladislav se acercó a Andel.

—Quería ver su cara.

—Jamás mires los ojos de mi abuelito— indicó Vladislav mientras sacaba un trozo de pan —Es malo si le ven los ojos otros niños.

Vladislav le dio el trozo de pan a Andel y comenzaron a comer. Se hizo media noche y ambos niños se dirigieron al bosque.

—Mi abuelito se pelea mucho— comentó Vladislav mientras caminaban.

—¿Con quien pelea?— preguntó Andel.

—Pelea con las señoras de las escobas que vuelan.

—¿Porqué?.

—No sé— contestó Vladislav —No me dice.

Andel se quedó pensando un rato.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse entre los densos arboles.

—¡Oh no!— dijo Vladislav inquieto —¡El sol va a salir!.

—¿Te da miedo el sol?.

—Dice mi abuelito que no quiere que salga al sol.

—¿Por qué?.

—No sé, pero si mi abuelito no me ve se va a enojar.

Vladislav tomó a Andel de la mano y corrieron al castillo. Ambos entraron al castillo antes de que el sol pegara en la blanca piel de Vladislav. Andel tenía ganas de jugar con su nuevo amigo, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Vladislav había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que se le hizo algo sospechoso. Andel estuvo buscando a su nuevo amigo por todo el castillo creyendo que quería jugar a las escondidas, pero no logró tener éxito.

Andel se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo y se puso a ver los dibujitos de los libros, notando que la mayoría tenían dibujos de seres con colmillos y piel blanca como su amigo Vladislav. Después de ver mucho los dibujos se quedó dormido. Andel volvió a abrir los ojos y vio por el gran ventanal como el sol se ocultaba entre densos árboles y unas montañas, entonces descubrió que sólo significaba algo: ¡Su nuevo amigo volvería!.

Andel se dirigió lleno de alegría al comedor, pues suponía que su amigo aparecería en esa zona. En cuanto llegó, vio a Vladislav sentado en una de las sillas con un trozo de pan y un biberón.

—¡Ya volviste!— dijo Andel muy emocionado abrazando a su amigo.

—Escóndete, mi abuelito está en casa.

Andel corrió debajo de la mesa. El Conde llegó al comedor.

—¿Con quién hablaste, Bebek?.

—Con nadie— Vladislav sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Estás seguro?— el Conde se acercó a su nieto.

—El ratón se fue— Vladislav sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

—Bueno, Bebek— el Conde le dio un beso en la frente —Ya me voy ¿Quieres venir hoy?.

Vladislav negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mirada tierna con esos grandes ojos turquesas que tiene.

El Conde salió del castillo, Vladislav se asomó debajo de la mesa.

—Ya se fue mi abuelito— Vladislav sonreía dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

Andel salió debajo de la mesa, caminando como gato.

—¿Por que caminas así?.

—Me gustan mucho los gatitos— Andel sonrió haciendo cara de gato.

Vladislav se rió y se bajó de la silla, bajando el biberón. Andel veía como Vladislav bebía aún en biberón.

—Vamos a jugar en el bosque— dijo Andel.

Vladislav terminó de beber el biberón y salió con Andel al bosque. Ambos llegaron a un árbol muy enorme y viejo y se sentaron bajo este.

—¿Por qué llegamos a este árbol?.

—Mi abuelito dice que aquí se pueden contar cosas y el árbol las hace verdad.

Andel veía el árbol, esperando verle una cara.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo para siempre?— Vladislav veía a Andel.

—¡Si me gustaría!.

—Puedes venir todas las noches a mi casa a jugar.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y regresaron al castillo. Vladislav llevó a Andel a la biblioteca y sacó unas tintas con las que se ponía a rayar.

—Mira— Vladislav sacó un libro —A éstas personas no les gusta morir.

Andel veía los dibujos muy sangrientos.

—¿Por qué dibujas eso malo?.

Vladislav volteó a ver a Andel desconcertado.

—No sé— respondió.

Ambos sacaron unas hojas y comenzaron a rayar en ellas, dibujándose juntos. Después de varias horas, Andel vio que los rayos del sol estaban entrando al lugar, así que volteó a ver a Vladislav, pero este ya no estaba ni tampoco estaban los dibujos que habían hecho juntos.

Andel siguió rayando hojas mientras se hacía de noche nuevamente para jugar con su amigo. Andel se aburrió de hacer dibujos y se fue a explorar todo el castillo. La mayoría de puertas estaban cerradas, así que se dirigía a otros cuartos. Después de varias horas, Andel vio que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse así que corrió hacia el comedor y se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

Del rincón vio a Vladislav salir del suelo y caminó al comedor, el Conde llegó enseguida y cargó a Vladislav en brazos.

—Bebek, hoy voy a ir a otra batalla— le acariciaba el cabello dorado —Las señoras malas han juntado más personas.

—¿Abuelito, por qué peleas?.

El Conde se quedó callado.

—¿Quieres venir?— le sonrió —Va a ser divertido.

Vladislav negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que salgas al bosque hoy.

—No, abuelito, no lo haré.

Vladislav sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y el Conde se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Vladislav caminó hacia la mesa comedor, en eso alguien le agarró los pies.

Vladislav volteó asustado y se asomó debajo de la mesa.

—¡Miaw!— Andel sonrió.

Vladislav comenzó a reírse. Andel salió de abajo del comedor gateando.

—¿Jugamos a las escondidas?— Andel preguntó entusiasmado.

—Está bien.

Andel se tapó los ojos y Vladislav se ocultó. Andel abrió los ojos y se puso a buscar a Vladislav, su risa se escuchaba cerca, pero Andel no lograba verlo. Andel se dirigió a la mesa y lo buscó debajo, pero escuchó que detrás de él corrió Vladislav riéndose. Andel se transformó en un gato y con sus orejas rastreaba el sonido. Andel llegó al rincón.

—¡Te encontré!.

Vladislav se volvió visible.

—¡Vamos a jugar al bosque!.

—Tu abuelito dijo que no tenías que salirte.

—Mi abuelito no va a saber— Vladislav tomó a Andel de la mano.

Ambos niños salieron del castillo y se fueron al bosque, caminaron mucho cuando comenzaron a oír estruendosos ruidos.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Andel estaba asustado.

—¡Vamos a ver!.

Vladislav jaló a Andel hacia donde se encontraba la batalla y se ocultaron entre los arbustos viendo como el Conde exterminaba con las brujas.

—A ellas les encanta morir.

Andel veía como Vladislav tenía una cara maquiavélica.

Ambos veían como la batalla continuaba, hasta que vieron como el Conde fue atravesado por un tronco.

Vladislav se levantó asustado queriendo ir hacia su abuelo, pero Andel lo detuvo.

—¡Mi abuelito!— Vladislav lloraba.

—No salgas, tu abuelito va a saber que lo desobedeciste.

El Conde sacó el tronco y lo aventó hacia una de ellas, regenerándose en el instante. Vladislav se alegró.

—¡Mi abuelito es invensible!.

Andel tomó a Vladislav y regresaron al castillo del Conde.

Ambos llegaron al comedor, Vladislav tomó unas hojas y se pusieron a dibujar. Mientras dibujaban, ambos platicaban de los dibujos que hacían y reían, pero cuando menos lo pensaron, el abuelo de Vladislav estaba en el lugar. En su rostro se veía un gran rencor.

—¡Bebek! Regresa a esa escoria a su lugar...

—Es mi amigo— Vladislav comenzó a llorar.

—¡La servidumbre se hizo para que te sirvan, no son amigos!.

El conde sacó un látigo y golpeó al suelo cerca de los pequeños. Ambos salieron llorando asustados. Los dos niños caminaron por el bosque, el viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que se abrazaban para no caer en el fangoso suelo. Después de dos horas de caminata, llegaron cerca de una pequeña aldea, donde vivía Andel.

Andel se iba a dirigir rumbo a casa, pero vio que Vladislav estaba muy triste.

—Duró muy poco el deseo— lloraba Vladislav.

—Amigo, te voy a extrañar— Andel le dio un abrazo.

—Yo también.

De su bolsillo, Andel sacó un muñeco de tela. Vladislav, al ver esto se llenó de emoción y a cambio le entregó una figura de madera.

—Te lo regalo, para que después que volvamos a vernos, sabremos que somos nosotros— Andel sonrió.

—¿Lo prometes?.

—Promesa de amigos.

Ambos se abrazaron y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lágrimas.

—¡Adiós, Vladislav!— Andel se alejaba y le sonreía.

Vladislav estaba abrazándose por el frío volteó a ver a Andel y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡Adiós, Andel!.

Ambos se alejaron a sus respectivos hogares, pero jamás supieron el secreto del otro, Vladislav era un vampiro y Andel era un brujo, las batallas entre ambos seres de oscuridad era constante.

Pasaban los días y nada supieron el uno del otro, pero ambos anhelaban volver a encontrarse.


	3. escuela de magia

**Capítulo III**

**ESCUELA DE MAGIA**

Andel fue encerrado en una escuela de magia donde no se le permitía ver a sus padres. Él no lograba hacer muchos amigos. Un día, se le ocurrió preguntar a su maestra sobre la especie de su amigo.

—¿Qué son los que viven sólo por la noche y le temen al sol?

—¿Porqué la pregunta, Kedward?

—Es que lo vi en un libro.

—Esos seres son llamados vampiros y son muy peligrosos, enemigos de nosotros por naturaleza.

Andel se quedó pensando. Salieron al receso, Andel se sentó en una jardinera, cuando en eso llegó una brujita de cabello rojizo.

—Eres un niño muy raro— le dijo ella —¿Qué especie de hechicero eres?

—Soy un gatito.

—Entonces eres un brujo del tipo nahual ¿verdad?

—No lo sé, mis padres jamás me lo han dicho.

Ella se alejó sin decir más, Andel continuó sentado esperando a que dieran la hora de dormir. Los pequeños mágicos se fueron a acostar por orden de la bruja mayor. Todas las noches mantenían vigilancia los brujos mayores. Era una rutina de día y noche, Andel se aburría de estar esperando a que lo dejaran salir.

Una noche Andel logró escapar y se dirigió a la población de los humanos para ver si lograba encontrar algo interesante. Caminó por varias terracerías despobladas, los aullidos de los lobos se escuchaban a lo lejos como si lamentaran la muerte de uno de su grupo. Andel siguió caminando hasta que por fin logró llegar a la aldea. En su camino, se encontró con un pequeño niño al que se acercó y se puso a jugar. Los padres del niño humano se dieron cuenta y lo persiguieron. Andel corrió de regreso a la escuela, creyó que era mala idea haber salido de esta.

Pasaban los años y Andel permanecía encerrado, esta vez por fin tenía una amiga a la que llamaba Toni. Ella también era una bruja, pero de las buenas. Los demás les peleaban, pero Toni y Andel permanecían en unión.

—Andel, vamos a jugar al jardín.

—Está bien.

Todos los días, Andel y Toni permanecían juntos, pero no había día que la malvada Michelle no les hiciera alguna travesura. Michelle era una hechicera de magia negra, hija de la bruja mayor, su comportamiento rebelde y alta popularidad hacían que todos los demás le tuvieran miedo.

Andel cada vez parecía más adentrado al medio de la hechicería que parecía por fin haberse olvidado de su amigo Vladislav, pero cada noche, antes de irse a dormir, recordaba que traía consigo a la figurilla que el pequeño vampiro le había entregado para que no olvidara su amistad. No había día y noche en la que Andel no deseara salir del encierro.


	4. gato callejero

**Capítulo IV**

**GATO CALLEJERO**

Pasaban los años y pareciera que el tiempo no hacía efecto en Andel, el ciclo escolar iniciaba y terminaba, Andel no veía la hora de salir de su encierro, quizá su madre lo había dejado abandonado.

Transcurrieron cinco siglos hasta que por fin, llegó una noche importante para él.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían en sus dormitorios, Andel se mantuvo despierto y salió de la escuela. El bosque donde había encontrado a su amigo quedaba cerca. Voló a toda velocidad rumbo al castillo donde vivía su amigo vampiro. Andel buscó a Vladislav por todo el castillo durante una semana, pero no encontró huellas de él. Andel pensó que quizá los humanos lo habían cazado o que se había mudado, entonces se fue a casa.

En cuanto llegó, su madre lo corrió de la casa a escobazos.

Andel, sin tener un lugar a donde llegar, caminó por todas las calles de Hungría. Un señor se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero lo dejó abandonado en las calles solitarias de México.

Estando sólo y abandonado a su suerte, Andel vivía en los callejones donde se ocultaba del peligro.

Pasó un año, Andel seguía manteniéndose de comida que encontraba, hasta que, un buen día, se le ocurrió robar a una carnicería.

Andel corría por las calles asustado mientras que el carnicero lo perseguía por varias cuadras tratando de recuperar ese jamón, a la persecución se unieron los militares y la policía, todos siguiendo a un niño de escasos ocho años aparentemente.

Andel tropezó con una piedra y cayó, el jamón voló por los aires pero por casualidad, un hombre lo atrapó.

—¡Encierren a ese mocoso ladrón!— dijo el carnicero.

El hombre que atrapó el jamón se acercó a los demás mientras levantaba al niño.

—No lo encierren, señores, es sólo un niño.

—¿Usted lo conoce, sr. Wonkan?.

—¡Claro que sí!— abrazó a Andel —¡Es el niño que acabo de adoptar!.

—Pero se robó el jamón.

—Yo se lo pago.

El sr. Wonkan sacó su cartera y le pago, haciendo que todos se regresaran a sus labores. Andel vio al señor y se asustó un poco.

—No tengas miedo, voy a ayudarte.

—Gracias.

—¿Tienes padres?.

—No, estoy sólo.

—¿Te gustaría entrar a un programa televisivo?.

—¡Sí! ¡me encantaría!— Andel brincaba.

—Mi nombre es Liam Wonkan Noilenni— le extendió la mano.

—Yo soy Andel Kedward— decía con voz tímida.

—¿Te gustaría ser adoptado?.

Andel asentó con la cabeza, en seguida, el señor Wonkan le lo llevó a un registro civil, donde le dio apellidos de padre soltero y con esto, también le cambió de nombre como el que usaría en la televisión.


	5. chico de tv

**Capítulo V**

**CHICO DE TV**

Pasaron los días y el señor Wonkan lo registró como padre soltero.

—Niño, te voy a llevar al casting solo para que se vea como algo legal, pero tú y yo sabemos que tú te quedarás con el protagónico— dijo Liam.

—No lo sé, tengo miedo de que se vayan a reír de mí.

—No pasará eso, todos los convocados son niños diferentes, híbridos y de otros tipos de "monstruos", tú no te fijes si son diferentes, todos somos iguales ante la Ley.

—No me llame niño, llámeme por mi nombre, soy Andel.

—Bueno, niño, ¿te gusta tu nombre?— preguntó el señor Wonkan

—Sí, aún tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi familia.

—A partir de hoy, te llamas Andel Antonardo Wonkan Noilenni.

Llegando al set de grabación, había muchos niños diferentes, y la máxima prueba era hacer una presentación original, iniciaron tres niños hermanos, hijos de un hombre perro.

—Nuestro nombre es Fido, Firulais y Duque, somos los hermanos Perroni, y somos hijos del hombre perro...

—No, SIGUIENTE, su presentación no fue muy convincente.

—¡Ah!, bueno, gracias de todas formas por dejarnos hacer la prueba— contestó Fido Perroni, con una cara de tristeza.

—Pobres chicos, ellos merecían una oportunidad, como quisiera que los metieran a la serie.

—Querer no lo es todo en esta vida, para esto hay que tener talento, estoy seguro que les va a ir mejor en otras cosas, no te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien— respondió Liam.

Pasó el día y el señor Wonkan ya tenía la decisión en su libreta de apuntes.

—Niños, él es Andel Antonardo y será el protagonista de la serie.

—¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?!— preguntó Ponciano Boo —, este mocoso caguengue ni tiene experiencia ni talento, es chafa, no sabe nada de actuación.

—Es el hijo del director— murmuró Scar Manson.

—No sean así, chicos, al final ustedes no iban a ser los protagonistas— dijo Violeta Skull.

Los hermanos Boo eran 2, Ponciano y Fátima (hijos de el señor de las cámaras, los Manson también eran 2, Scar y Belinda (hijos del patrocinador). También estaban las hermanas Skull, Julieta y Violeta.

—Ese niño no debería estar aquí, mis amigos estaban mejor.

Se escuchó una voz desde el fondo del set, Andel volteó.

—Descuida, muchacho, a los Perroni les tengo algo mejor, ellos son cantantes, también los tomaré en cuenta para este proyecto, así como tú eres futbolista, y también te tomé en cuenta solo porque tu novia Julieta participará en el proyecto— respondió Liam.

Todos tenían la mirada hacia el fondo del set, de allí salió un chico de color, de 17 años, ojos chiquitos y negros, pelo negro y parado, nariz grande y ancha, su nombre es Darío Marciano, dice ser de Portugal, pero en realidad es de otro planeta.

Andel se le quedó viendo un buen rato, pues jamás se había topado con chicos de color y cabello lacio, pues su padre y su segundo hermanos eran de color, pero de cabello rizado, y de ojos grandes.

—¡¿Qué tanto me ves?! ¡¿Acaso nunca habías visto a un muchacho de color?!.

Andel agachó su cara de pura vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un ratón se tragó tu lengua?!— le volvió a reclamar Darío, Andel al escucharlo, sonrió.

—Ji ji ji, no es eso, es solo que...

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Alguna pulga te pico?!.

—¡Oh! ¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo pulgas!...

—Eres un gato pulgoso y asqueroso, y por tu culpa no contrataron a unos artistas de verdad.

Todo se quedó en silencio, todos se sorprendieron, Andel se quedó callado, se volteó y se retiró corriendo.

Andel se quedó afuera del set, estaba haciendo mucho viento y frío, comenzó a llover, Andel estaba temblando de frío y de miedo, en eso llegó el señor Wonkan, lo abrazó y le dijo

—No les hagas caso a sus críticas, aquí todos llegaron con palancas, Ponciano y Fátima son hijos de un camarógrafo, Scar y Belinda son hijos de un patrocinador, Darío está aquí por que estará su novia Julieta, y Julieta está porque su hermana Violeta es la protagonista, los Perroni son hijos del guardia de seguridad de este lugar, y el chico que hace los efectos de sonido, Iwan Green, es el nieto del productor.

—¿Entonces por qué nadie me quiere?— preguntó Andel, lleno de lágrimas en los ojos.

—Yo te quiero, soy tu padre y siempre estaré a tu lado.

Andel lo abrazó y regresó al set.

—Tú no te sientas mal por lo que te dicen ellos, yo soy la que debería quejarme, porque yo me gané el casting con mi trabajo, ellos también entraron con palancas y aun y así por algo estamos todos aquí, por obra del destino— le dijo Violeta al oído a Andel, y luego le sonrió, Andel también le sonrió.

—Gracias, niña.

—De nada, amigo.


	6. el chico pesado

**Capítulo VI**

**EL CHICO PESADO**

Al día siguiente, Darío le dijo al señor Wonkan.

—Oiga ¿Entonces los Perroni si van a ser parte del proyecto?.

—Van a hacer algo mejor, están grabando el tema para la serie y los promoveré como grupo musical.

—Pero ellos aún son chicos, tienen 16, 14 y 12.

—Su padre es un íntimo amigo mío, si los va a dejar hacer este proyecto, él lo entenderá.

—¿Y quién los guiará?.

—Ellos ya son cantantes, cantaban en la calle y en los camiones, tienen más experiencia para esto.

—¿Y qué hay de Iwan?, él es un niño, aun no tiene practica.

—Iwan podrá no tener práctica, pero es un chico inteligente, aprenderá rápido.

Los hermanos Perroni eran estadounidenses, el mayor es Firulais (de 16), Duque (de 14) y Fido (de 12) ellos hijos de un híbrido entre hombre y perro.

En cuanto, Iwan Green, es hijo de un hombre lagarto, tiene 10 años y es el único nacido en México.

—Pero ¿y el niño?.

—¿Cuál niño?— preguntó el señor Wonkan.

—Su hijo, director.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso?, Darío.

—No... Bueno, sí, está muy chiquillo para esto.

—Tiene 9 años, está más pequeña Belinda.

—Pero Belinda es muy extrovertida, habla chiqueado, pero al menos habla mejor.

—¿Entonces qué propones tú?.

—Pues mínimo que lo pongas a dieta, está muy pasado de peso...

—Y tu muy pasado de tueste, ji ji ji, necesitas un blanqueo.

—¡Oiga!, hablo en serio, ese niño no conviene, es todo una bola de pelos andante, es un gato...

En eso, Andel llegó.

—Ya vine, papi, te traje un jamón— interrumpió Andel.

—Ahorita no, hijo, tu cómelo, yo no traigo hambre.

—¡¿Qué acaso no conoces a tu propio padre?! ¡El señor Wonkan es vegetariano!— Darío le gritó a Andel.

Andel se quedó un poco asustado, pero entonces mejor se fue a comer el trozo de jamón en una jardinera.

—La verdad yo no sé qué sea ser vegetariano— murmuró Andel solo.

En eso, Violeta Skull llegó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué haces, Andy?.

—Estoy comiendo jamón ¿quieres?.

—Me gustaría, pero soy alérgica a la carne de cerdo.

—¿Qué es alérgica?.

—Bueno, a mí me hace daño, me salen ronchas rojas y moradas, se me cierra la garganta y comienzo a ahogarme aunque solo sea un bocado de carne.

—¿Sabes que es ser vegetariano?— pregunto Andel.

—Es alguien que no come carne de ninguna...

—Tu papá es anoréxico— interrumpió Ponciano.

—Anorexi... qué?— preguntó Andel.

—¡ANORÉXICO!, es alguien que no come nada— añadió Scar.

—Hey, ¿podrían callarse?, yo estoy hablando con Andel— dijo Violeta muy molesta.

—Andel, deja de hablar con una niña, te vas a hacer como tu papá— dijo Ponciano, con tono burlesco y sarcástico.

—¿Como mi papá? ¡¿qué tiene de malo mi papá?!— dijo Andel levantándose de un salto y con un rostro de gato rabioso.

—Tu papá es gay— agregó Scar.

—¡¿Y qué...?! ¿que es gay?— preguntó Andel.

—Son los hombres que les gusta los hombres— respondió Ponciano.

—No les hagas caso, Tony— añadió Violeta —, Ponciano y Scar están locos, hay que seguir platicando.

Ponciano y Scar se fueron con Darío, y comenzaron a planear su mal.

—Ese mocoso tiene que irse ahora, o si no dejo de llamarme Ponciano.

—Ese niño no se va a ir, a solo de que su papá lo corra por empalagoso— Scar agregó cruzando sus brazos.

—O a solo de que su papá se muera.

—¿Lo piensas matar?— Scar y Ponciano se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡No, mensos! yo no, pero me enteré que el señor Liam Wonkan Noilenni tiene cáncer...

—Ah, sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?, él no se está muriendo ahorita— agregó Ponciano.

—Su cáncer es fase terminal, y es de estómago, sabias que el estómago es uno de los órganos más delicados?.

—Sí, pero nosotros queremos fuera a ese mocoso pulgoso a la voz de ¡YA!.


	7. el secreto

**Capítulo VII**

**EL SECRETO**

Pasó el día y Andel no se fue, tampoco lo corrió Liam.

—Entonces, Ponciano, ¿cual será tu nombre ahora?— Darío murmuró con un tono sarcástico.

—Tambujus.

—¿Y que significa Tambujus?.

—No lo sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, además suena gracioso y a la vez extraño.

—Como que parece nombre de un conjuro o un hechizo de brujas...

Scar mencionó la palabra "brujas" cuando en eso Andel pasó, al escucharlo, palideció, se puso más frío que un helado de lechuga en Alaska.

—¿Bru... bru... bru... acabas de decir br... br... brujas?.

—No, tarado, seguramente dije nahuales— Scar hablando en tono irónico —¡Claro que dije brujas!, tarado.

—¿Por que hablan de eso?, como si existieran esa clase de cosas, ¿ya encontraron alguna?, porque yo no he visto nada de nahuales ni brujas, ni nada de eso, je je je— Andel se puso muy nervioso, parecía una gelatina en medio de un terremoto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿le tienes miedo a las brujas o qué?!— le preguntó Darío con una tonada burlesca.

—No, yo estoy bien.

De pronto, a Darío se le ocurrió hacerle una broma, aprovechando la ocasión.

—¡Pues qué bueno que eres un chico valiente! es que aquí espantan, dice el señor Perroni que en las noches siempre caen aquí las bolas de fuego, dice que son como de un tono muy feo, color seco, y que seguido escucha sus risas, y que aparte llegan en forma de lechuzas, que también le ha tocado ver que llega un macho cabrío, quien sabe que tanto hagan, pero que les gusta este lugar, en especial a una, dice el señor que la bruja que llega aquí le encanta llevarse la sangre de los niños rubios y gorditos como tú, el nombre de esa bruja es... ELLY KEDWARD.

—¿Mi ma... la bruja de Blair?— pregunto Andel.

—Sí, la bruja de Blair, ¡¿que ibas a decir antes?!.

—Nada de importancia, es algo que nadie debe saber.

—¡¿Es tu mamá, verdad?!— Darío se acercó a Andel.

Andel se quedó callado, se puso rojo de vergüenza, pero a la vez frío por temor a que lo descubrieran.

—El que calla, otorga... ¡¿es tu madre sí o no?!— le insistió Darío.

—¡NOOOOO!— respondió molesto pero aterrado —, ella no es mi madre, no la conocí, ¡¿contentos con escuchar que soy huérfano, y que el señor Wonkan me adoptó?!.

Andel comenzó a llorar de puro coraje, le molestó que ellos casi lo descubrieran, en eso llegó Iwan y vio lo que sucedía, no les reclamó a Tambujus ni a Darío por ser más grandes, pero tampoco a Scar, y no hizo por defender a Andel, solo volteo la mirada a otro lado, fingiendo que no vio nada, pero en realidad le iba a decir al señor Wonkan.

—¡Hey, Iwan! ni se te ocurra decir nada de esto al señor Wonkan, porque así te va a andar yendo— añadió Darío.

—¡Yo no me voy a quedar callado frente al bullying!, no soy su cómplice y no quiero serlo, ¡no quiero envolverme en las travesuras de unos futuros delincuentes como lo son ustedes!— en voz alta les dijo Iwan mientras corría rumbo a donde estaba Liam.

—Las brujas, los gatos, los artistas, los gays, los vegetarianos, los anoréxicos y el color rojo es lo peor que se puede ser en mi planeta— murmuró Darío entre dientes

Andel escuchó lo que Darío murmuró, pero no dijo nada, pues todos tenían secretos que esconder, además que a él no le importaban las diferencias.

—Andel, hijo, ¿te hicieron algo estos chicos?.

—Sí, pero no, bueno, se reían de mí, pero ya los perdoné, porque Dios dice que debemos perdonar a las personas por sus errores— le respondió Andel.

Pasaron los días y Andel se sentía feliz, pero llego el momento en que a Tambujus se le ocurrió preguntarle de su padre.

—Oye, ¿si sabes que tu papá tiene cáncer de estómago fase terminal?.

—No, ¿qué es eso?

—Tu papá se va a morir.

—No es cierto, el estará conmigo por toda la vida.

—Te mintió— añadió —¡Tu padre morirá!.

—Mi papá no es mentiroso— comenzó a llorar Andel.

—Mira, niño, tu papá no va a estar contigo por toda la vida, eso lo dijo para que no lo siguieras molestando.

—No es cierto, ¡NOOOO!— Andel salió corriendo del set.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Fido Perroni.

Andel no se dio cuenta que cuando cruzaba la calle venía un carro a toda velocidad. se escuchó el golpe en el carro, Andel salió ileso, pero quien fue alcanzado por el coche fue Fido, pues este hizo por salvar a Andel, todos salieron asustados al escuchar el estruendo, pero por fortuna Fido no tuvo lesiones de gravedad, solamente fue el golpe que lo dejo inconsciente un rato.

—Por culpa de tu hijo, atropellaron al mío— dijo don Hugo Perroni, el guardia de seguridad del set de grabaciones.

Andel escuchó lo que dijo y se puso triste, porque sintió que fue su culpa y que solamente llegó a traer pura mala suerte

—No te sientas mal por lo que me acaba de pasar, niño gato, si no me hubiera atravesado, quizá el carro si te hubiera matado.

—De todas formas siento que te haya pasado esto por mi culpa, quizá me hubiera ido mejor si me hubiera fijado al cruzar la calle.

—Bueno, a veces se cometen errores, pero para eso se hicieron, para corregirlos, y lo bueno es que nadie falleció en este instante— Fido sonrió y al verlo, Andel también sonrió.


	8. la travesura

**Capítulo VIII**

**LA TRAVESURA**

Pasó el tiempo y la serie casi llegaba a su fin, cuando sucedió la desgracia... Liam Wonkan Noilenni fallece.

Andel se quedó muy triste y decidió no volver a aparecer en la casa de su padre. En el funeral, Tambujus, Scar y Darío pensaron en hacerle una broma pesada en una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Oye, Andel, ¿entonces si vas a ir a tu fiesta de bienvenida?.

—Quizá, o quizá no.

—¡Decídete!, es tu fiesta de bienvenida al medio artístico.

—Bueno, está bien, voy a ir con ustedes.

Tambujus se retiró corriendo, en eso, Violeta se acercó.

—Algo están tramando, no les hagas tanta confianza...

—No hay que ser tan desconfiado, no me sucederá nada, lo prometo, además ya estoy grande y se cuidarme solo.

—¡¿Grande?!— preguntó Violeta —Tienes 9 años, ellos son más grandes que tú, y son más, bueno, solo Scar es de tu edad.

—No me harán nada, lo sé.

—Está bien, pero estoy segura que un peligro se avecina.

El funeral acabó, el féretro del señor Wonkan fue enterrado y todos se dirigieron a sus casas.

Llegó la hora de ir a la fiesta, y Andel se había arreglado, la fiesta iba a ser en una disco, pero el padre de Scar era el dueño, y les dejó la discoteca para ellos solos... también habían invitado a Julieta, Violeta, Belinda, Fátima, Iwan, Fido, Duque y Firulais, aparte de Andel y ellos: Scar, Tambujus (antes Ponciano) y Darío.

—¿Enserio se rentaron este lugar para todos nosotros?— dijo Julieta mientras bailaba

—Oh si, por ustedes yo rento hasta la Luna— bromeo Darío.

—Pues claro que lo harías, eres un extraterrestre creído— murmuró Andel.

Darío alcanzó a escuchar.

—Al menos en mi planeta si hay dinero, no como las brujas vulgares, que ni tienen dinero ni tecnología.

Darío y Andel se voltearon a ver, y se sonrieron, pero con una sonrisa de hipocresía.

Andel se recostaba en la mesa de aburrimiento, sólo se ponía a pensar como hubiera sido su fiesta si el niño vampiro que conoció hacía cinco siglos atrás lo hubiera acompañado a esa fiesta, pero encontrarlo sería muy difícil.

—Hermano, ya me dio hambre— se acercó Fatima a Tambujus —¿Cuando podemos agarrar comida?.

—Espérate, ya casi, aún no está lista— contestó Tambujus.

—Pues yo también tlaigo hamble— dijo Belinda, con su voz chiqueada

—Mmmm, aún no está listo— mencionó Scar —¡hey! ¿a donde vas, nuevo?.

—Quiero irme, dónde está el baño— dijo Andel.

—Al fondo a la derecha.

—Allá no hay ninguna puerta.

—Ya lo sé, pero allí debería estar, sino ¿porqué en todos lados dicen eso?.

—Tu papá es el dueño ¡¿Y tú no sabes dónde está el baño?!.

—¡Pues yo nunca había estado en este lugar!.

Andel se fue a buscar el baño hasta que lo encontró, Darío y Tambujus aprovecharon para hacerle la travesura, Scar también se fue para allá, apagaron las luces del baño y se encerraron

—¡¿Quién apagó las luces?!— Andel estaba asustado.

Darío, Tambujus y Scar comenzaron a pegarle con los palos del trapeador, la escoba y el recogedor. Cuando terminaron de golpearlo hasta que quedara inconsciente, lo aventaron al tambo de la basura y se fueron del lugar.

A Darío se le ocurrió voltear a ver para donde estaba Andel y mejor prefirió regresarse a verlo más de cerca, lo vio muy mal herido, se le hizo mal lo que habían hecho y decidió llevarlo al hospital.


End file.
